


The cola is gone

by Yinsama



Series: Eddsworld drabbles [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinsama/pseuds/Yinsama
Summary: just a eddsworld drabbles





	The cola is gone

It's been a couple years since the last known visit by Tord, and Tom was alone in his apartment. He figured Matt was in his staring at his many pictures of himself and the one mirror.There was a knock on the door, probably Matt needing something again. Tom opens the door, his dark eyes widen. "Commie. I thought I killed you." He really did think Tord died in the explosion or at least the spear. It does look like he did some major damage though. Half of Tord's face was pink and red, scarred. One eye was even covered with a patch. And with a closer expectation, he saw that Tord's arm was gone and replaced with a red robotic one similar to the robot he used to destroy their old house. 

"Haha very funny, I am still alive, stupid Tom. Where's Edd, I want to talk to him?" Tord asks. 

Tom's eyes droop and he scratches his face. "Tord, Edd's been gone for a few years now."

"W-what do you mean?" Tord looks in disbelief. Tom sighs. 

"He died of cancer two years ago." 

"I-I didn-" Tom cuts him off. 

"You've done enough damage Tord, just," Tom leans his head on the door frame,"just leave." He closes the door.


End file.
